


Random Encounter’s Fnaf Musical AU

by At_the_moment



Series: Septiplier/Random Encounters Works [1]
Category: Random Encounters: Fnaf Musical (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Murder, Musicals, Obviously Mark and Jack are in this, Plotting, Protective!Mark, Sweet!Jack, Wait why are you singing too?, Why are you singing Mark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, Jack lives in LA and is a mildly famous Youtuber. He gets a call from his friend Mark, telling him about his new job at a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza as a night guard. He keeps getting calls from him until, three days later, Mark’s call is frantic about how he’s running from the police and needs him to come over to help him with his disguise. From there madness ensues as Jack meets the reasons for Mark’s calls and decides to help his friend clear his name. Protective!Mark Sweet!Jack, Nate Sharp, Matpat! And Purple Guy!!!!</p>
<p>Also, why is everyone singing????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 1: Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first story, I won't ask you to be gentle. I've been through this process before and I am not afraid. I will simply ask for politeness and respect. I am new to this site and I may not be sure of all the machanics (like work skins) so feel free to give me some tips. Both on how to work this thing and my story, I'll happily take constructive criticism.
> 
> Also I am aware that the Septiplier ship is of real people, I will ask you not to be rude to this story simply because of that. This isn't just my first story here but my first Septiplier story. So please, I feel safe to post this here, and feel like I won't be judged too harshly, please don't ruin that. 
> 
> Now with that out of the way... Let's begin *curtain opens*

It was ten o’clock and Jack was editing a video when his phone lit up. Mark had sent a text: M~ Hey you still up?

Jack smiled at his phone, pausing his editing and replied: J~ Yeah, why are you still up?

Mark’s text was almost immediate: M~ Got a new job. Can I call you?

Jack responded positively: J~ Yeah man, I got most of this video done.

It took a minute before the phone buzzed and Jack picked up the second time. “What up?” Jack smiled brightly, “What’s this new job ye just can’t wait to tell me about?”

“Well,” The deep voice of his friend came through the phone. “I got this job as a night guard at that old pizzeria place. You know the one with that shady past?”

“Oh!” Jack perked up, “Yeah the one that the Five Nights at Candy’s game is based off of! I was just playing that. Ye better be careful Mark.” Though he was joking there was a hint of concern. “I heard those animatronics can be a bit active at night.”

Mark made a scoffing ‘pfft’ sound into the phone and laughed, “That’s completely absurd Jack. You’ve been playing too many of those video games.”

Jack and Mark shared a light laugh, “Yeah, well at least I love my job. Whereas you can’t hold one down without fooking something up.”

“Hey, shut up you asshole! You know my boss was out to get me at that last job I had!” Mark said defensively in still the playful tone the two always had.

Jack laughed merrily into the phone, “Heh, yeah swore that guy just needed that one reason to fire ya so he’d be able to stop paying you. That’s why I’m me own boss.”

Mark laughed for a moment then screamed into the phone, “LIKE A BOSS!” In a terrible Irish accent.

Jack howled at the failed attempted and then screamed back the same phrase.

The two friends had a fit of giggles. When they finally calmed down and resumed their conversation Jack continued, “But seriously Mark every new job has its hazards. I’ve heard that place isn’t even up to code.”

“What? You saying the place could burn down on me at any second?” Mark asked still with a smile in his voice.

“Well, it could. Just make sure you know where all the fire extinguishers are okay?” Jack said. Truly he had always felt uneasy when he’d passed that restaurant. All the people there seemed friendly enough. He even met a man in purple outside heading in for the morning shift by the name of Hey-jay… Aj. But the place seemed to always be falling apart. Jack focused back to what Mark was saying.

“Jack seriously I thought I was supposed to be the worrier.” Mark’s grin clearly there as he tried to get his friend to lighten up and not worry about him, “Listen I’ll try out all the cameras to see what they do and I’ll make sure I have at least one fire extinguisher in my office, will that make you feel better you worry wort?”

Jack chuckled, “Yes it would. When you going in?”

“Tonight, midnight.”

“Tonight? Did they just hire you today?”

“Yeah, a few hours ago.”

“Seriously Mark? You don’t find that unsettling?”

“It’s a six-hour shift, the pay isn’t even that good. I think I’m only there for a night before I’m switched off with someone else. They were probably desperate for a replacement. Calm your twisty fresh nipples! You are such a worrier.”

“A desperate replacement _is_ what I’m concerned about Mark. And you are the worrier of the two of us! I can still be concern for yer well-being. After all, remember the papers, seven years ago? About that animatronic that malfunctioned? You could literally lose your frontal lobe Mark; those things can be vicious.”

“Oh come on now, don’t freak me out before my first day.” Jack could practically hear Mark’s eyes roll, “Listen I’ll stay away from the animatronics and I won’t let them into the office okay? I’ll check the animatronics to make sure they don’t move. Even though that’s dumb and insane. Whether they’re active or not they won’t come near me okay?”

“Ye always know what to say to make me feel better.” Jack said sarcastically, “Don’t get yerself hurt the first night okay? Seriously, be careful.”

“I will! Jesus Jack, I called for encouragement not a nagging mother hen,” Mark said.

“Ye never said specifically why ye wanted to call me. I assumed it was just to talk about the new job, of which we have been doing. Besides I could have assumed ye just wanted to hear me lovely accented voice!” Jack chuckled as Mark groaned into the phone receiver, “But hey you finally get a taste of yer own medicine what with you constantly nagging me all the time about being careful.”

“You live a very dangerous life Jack,” Mark shrugged and sounded nonchalant.

Jack scoffed, “I pretty much live on my computer Mark. The only time I ever go out is to get groceries or to see friends and family.”

“Most people die in their houses Jack.” Mark said teasingly, though held a hint of seriousness.

Jack scoffed again, “Go fook yerself Mark, its late, you have work in like an hour and a half and I have work in the morning. Good night.”

Mark made a snorting sound into the phone, “Wouldn’t you just love that image!”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Bed. Now.”

“Yes Sir, Sean Sir!” Mark mocked, “Good night Jack.”

Jack sighed, “Good night Mark, good luck at yer job tonight. If ye don’t fook it up, tell me about it when ye get the chance tomorrow.”

“Sure, I’ll call you to tell you I lived.” Mark clicked the end call and was followed by Jack.

Jack yawned. Sleep was for the weak. He went back to editing till six and then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last thing I will say, I don't own Jack, Mark or any other character fnaf related or otherwise. These are real people and are to be respected. Even with me shipping two very real people, I wish to do it in a respectful manner. They are actors in a play for me, the portrayal of their sexualities are false and will remain that way. They each have wonderful girlfriends that make them happy and that's all the more we loyal fans can wish for.
> 
> Thanks for reading, it's really appreciated. *curtain closes*


	2. Night 1: Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dreams were filled with a maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding him ‘It’s Me!”
> 
> Mark’s had a rough night, so he calls Jack, the only one to keep him sane and anchored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop dee boop, hey I'm on time for once. You all don't know how hard it was for me not to post early, if I do that this thing will be left to the buzzards and won't be finished. So patience.  
> Weekly updates, If you don't see anything posted Tuesday then check Thursday, those are my free days for now, any change in that I'll be letting you know in the next update. Alright, as always respect and enjoy!
> 
> *Curtain opens*

Mark was so terrified. He was practically running home. He still had four more nights of that insanity? It was six thirty. He called Jack but the green haired YouTuber didn’t pick up. Mark rolled his eyes, his friend was probably still sleeping. Sleep. Mark groaned as he whipped off his coat and collapsed into his bed. Sleep.

His dreams were filled with a maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding him ‘It’s Me!”

Mark woke up in a cold sweat, everything had to have been a dream. Right?  He looked to his clock. Eight am. Had he called Jack? Fuck it! The stuff they’d talked about last night seemed to have came true. Something there seemed foul. Something there just reeked of blood and suffering. Damn. Had it all really happened? He needed to call Jack. Needed some sort of familiarity for comfort because he was freaking out.

He got up, got a shower to calm his nerves, and then picked up his phone and called Jack. As the phone rang he remembered Phone Guy’s voice, telling him pretty much word for word of what Jack said. It terrified him now, thinking back. The entire night; as the animatronics moved around, closer to him, the only thought in his brain was ‘Jack was right!’ Mark blushed in embarrassment, realizing if he had died, his last fleeting thought would have been of Jack.

He had a wave of uncomfortableness run down his spine. He could have died! Jack’s phone had gone to voice mail. “Oh, Jack, hey um…” Shit now he couldn’t speak.

Suddenly a very groggy voice mumbled a greeting. Something that sounded along the lines of: ‘damnit Ma-ark I wos sleepin’, dis ‘ad better be imp-ah-rtant.’

Mark froze for a moment. Had he ever heard Jack that sleepy? His voice was so slurred and heavy with his Irish accent.  Mark told himself to find it funny.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Mark tried to tease but it ended up coming out a bit like a whispered sleepy morning greeting between lovers.

“Don’ start wit me lover boy,” Jack growled into the phone receiver. “It’s too early fer dis.”

And thus began Mark’s next internal struggle. Repressing a shiver, Mark spoke his voice shaky, “Jack. Right, I um… went to work last night.”

“Oh! Ye lived then!” Jack sounded as if he was waking up and now was in just a slightly better mood.

“Yeah, I lived… I lived, but only by the skin of my teeth.” Mark had mumbled the last part. He was shaking, truly terrified of what had happened last night. He was curled up on his bed, his arms around his knees that were pressed into his chest.

“What?” Jack suddenly sounded very awake. Had Mark said that too loudly? Oh no. For one, he couldn’t let Jack know he had been right after all they’d talked about last night. He’d never hear the end of it and also, Mark suddenly didn’t want Jack to worry about him. Even if he was freaking out. Plus, he had to go back! It was his job now. Damn it, if Jack was worried about him the whole night then Mark was sure he’d be worried about Jack worrying. Fuck it all. Jack was talking again.

“Mark, MARK ANSWER ME DAMN IT!” Jack yelled at his signature volume. “Please don’t tell me you got PTSD from one night there!” Jack sounded frantic how long had he zoned?

“Jack calm down I’m find. I don’t even have a scratch on me! It was just a joke I swear!” Mark said quickly.

“Mark, tell me what the fook happened last night.” Out of context that could mean several things. Mark decided to keep it in context, but lie.

“Everything went… smoothly, but uh…” Mark was stalling. What sort of lie should he come up with?

“But uh, what Mark?” Jack said, growing impatient, “Remember, ye woke an Irishman up from sleep you’d better have a good reason or I’m comin' over and kickin' yer arse.”

Mark sighed, “I’m going back tonight.”

There was a pause, “Mark are you serious? You told me one night. One night that’s all!”

“I know.” Mark sounded tired, “But looks like I’ll be spending Five Nights at Freddy’s.” It only took him one night to know, that he didn’t want night two.

There was more silence.

“Okay Mark, but you will be careful though right? And not get yer ass eaten?” Jack sounded soft but also friendly in a joking manner.

Mark’s smile was a bit forced, “Yeah you goof, I’ll be sure to keep my ass from getting eaten. It’s lost its fright. I think I’ll bring a few extra precautions though. I’ll be armed with more than a light.”

“Alright, don’t do anythin' stupid with those precautions though, okay?” Jack was getting playful. It was light banter again.

“What am I? Rambo?” Mark smiled. “Don’t worry Jack, ‘cause I’m surviving five nights.”

“Alright, get some sleep you’ve been up all night. I’ll talk to ya later.” Mark heard shuffling.

“Alright. Buh bye.” Mark said.

“Bye.”

The two ended the call but man, if the two didn’t realize that something had been missing from the farewell. And that certain thing was three little words.

Mark looked over to his closet… He wasn’t Rambo, but his father was an ex-marine. Could it be those halls are echoing of death? He’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Raspberry* I almost posted this at like one in the morning, but then I realized, well this is shit, so I got a good nights rest and woke up well rested. So now it's twelve instead of one and BOOM! You have your chapter. Also anyone get the ear biscuit song reference? The one Rhett and Link did with Mark?  
> Alright, see you in the next one!


	3. Night 2: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is arrested, but due to some lack-luster policing, is able to escape back to his house. His phone to his ear and Jack's voicemail ringing through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the short chapter I never warned you guys about. This chapter is like, less than a page because I had no idea what to write for this part and I feel bad about that. Almost, so for sticking it out with me after this chapter, you guys get another one this week on Thursday. 
> 
> I don't know what that means for the normal uploads though. Like I said before, if I post at the speed I'm writing these, I'll get stuck and it won't get finished, so if I pace myself then this will get done. Now, that being said, I don't know if I'll upload a new chapter Tuesday or Thursday next week. I'm leaning more towards Thursday, but if I can get some more done this weekend I may go Tuesday. So, that's the updating schedual this week and next's. Now on with the show!
> 
> *Cutrain opens*

_“No no no, you don’t get it! You don’t get it! Their animatronics, they are children that were stuffed into animal suits—”_

Jack was finishing up the fourth night of Candy’s. The jump scares were rather slow and weren’t even that loud or startling. After a very short time they didn’t even phase him. Yet, the story of the children haunting the suits intrigued him.

_“Come on!”_

_“And they are trying to kill everybody and it’s not—”_

_“Uh huh.”_

Jack wondered how Mark was doing. With Mark’s sudden employment and track record of previous employments beforehand, it wasn’t a big leap of logic to think Mark wasn’t doing so hot. Jack honestly wondered (like the previous night guard in Candy’s) if Mark had already damaged an animatronic due to paranoia. Seemed like the restaurant could lose a lot of security guards that way.

_“We lose more security guards this way.”_

. . .

_“We forgot to lock the perp in the car again.”_

_“The chief is going to have our badges for this.”_

_“I won’t tell if you don’t.”_

Mark had been carted across town and, due to some lack luster policing, was now sprinting back to his house. His phone already out and speed dialing Jack’s number. But Jack never answered. Mark was in a blind panic and he didn’t even think to call a cab. He just kept calling and calling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably saw this right after you read the top part. *sigh* I don't know what to do with myself but the above is true, no joke, sorry. I'll see you Thursday though!
> 
> *curtain closes*


	4. Night 3: Disguising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may have killed someone.” Mark flushed again, as if he’d just admitted having a crush.
> 
> Well, that certainly wasn't what Jack was expecting to hear when he'd been told to come over to Mark's house... Then again, maybe he should have expected something. After all, this was his trigger happy friend we're talking about here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it's that chapter I promised you people that might ruin all my plans of succeeding in life.
> 
> It just keeps getting longer from here! Let's just hope I can keep up.  
> Enjoy! *Curtain opens*

It was about ten at night when Jack called him back. Mark was nearly home and suddenly Jack’s voice was in his ear.

“The fook Mark?” Jack said, “Why 'ave ya been calling me all day?”

“Jack! Thank fuck you finally answered! Listen, I need you to get to my house as fast as you can!” Mark all but yelled into his phone. Just four more blocks and he’d be home free.

“What? Why? Mark what the hell is going on? Why are you out of breath?” Jack was already getting his shoes on. What had his best friend so frantic? Had something happened at the restaurant? Shit. The silence said it all. “Mark?”

“Listen, I’ll explain everything when you get here.” Mark rounded another corner, two more blocks.

“Alright. How quickly do I need to get there?” Jack was out his door and jogging the few blocks necessary to get to his friend’s house.

“As quickly as possible. I need you to help me with my disguise.” Mark was at his door. He rushed through it, locking it behind him. He clicked the end call button. His actions mirroring the previous night of throwing his jacket on the ground. This time he headed to his kitchen to get bleach.

“Jesus.” Jack breathed exasperatedly as he heard his friend end the call, “That can’t be good.” Ten minutes, then, he’d get his answers.

Panting, the green haired man reached his friend’s door, leaning up against it and gave a few light taps.

Inside Mark was pacing, muttering to himself. He heard the taps and sprinted to his door. He threw it open and as Jack said, “Mark, the hell is—” Mark pulled him in and led him to the bathroom.

It was about eleven at night and Jack was trying his best to catch his breath as Mark began to speak.

“Okay so, that restaurant is fucked up! I barely survived my first night, so I decided to be armed with more than a light.”

“Right, Mark slow down.” Jack put a hand across Mark’s mouth. “You need to breathe!”

Jack looked into Mark’s eyes, seeing a wild frantic gaze stare back, “Breathe with me.” Jack took a deep breath through his nose held it for a beat then let it out. He did it again and this time Mark did it with him. Mark breathed through his nose and his hot breath exhaled out onto Jack’s pinky and ring finger. The two stayed like that for a while until Mark’s breathing was even.

Jack slowly took his hand away and nodded, “Alright, alright. We’re calm yes?”

Mark continued to take deep breaths but nodded all the same.

Jack smirked suddenly, realizing something crucial.

Mark looked at him funny, “What?”

Jack just smirked wider and said smugly, “I was right.”

“Oh fuck you!” Mark whined, face going red with embarrassment.

Jack went into a peal of laughter.

Mark blushed harder at that.

After Jack calmed down and wiped his eyes he said. “Okay, okay,” He took a deep breath and grew serious again. “Now, you said something about a disguise?” Jack stepped back from his friend to look him over and raised an eyebrow.

“I may have killed someone.” Mark flushed again, as if he’d just admitted having a crush.

Jack’s eyes widened, “MARK!” It was Jack’s turn to panic.

“It was an accident! I wasn’t about to die via killer robots!” Mark countered defensively, though he also wasn’t so calm anymore.

“Fook, fook, fook! Mark! Oh my god!” Jack was honestly beginning to freak out to the point of fainting.

“I, okay, okay, now let me finish. I shot the Janitor okay? It was a complete accident, I thought it was the fox animatronic.” Mark put his hands up trying to get Jack to calm down, hoping he wasn’t about to run out and get the police. He was pretty sure they’d remember to lock the door this time.

“Mark this is fooking serious!” Jack was pulling at his hair and then suddenly Mark was grabbing his hands.

“But it wasn’t Foxy!” Mark was looking into Jack’s eyes with the desperation of a mad man. “Please Jack, believe me: It was an accident!”

“F-f-fook!” Jack sank down onto the toilet seat and covered his face with his hands. His breaths were erratic and he honestly couldn’t see straight. He was sure he’d fall and crack his head if he tried to stand again.

“Jack I know I can trust you, so please help me out here!” Mark turned to grab the red hair dye Jack had given to him when he’d gotten his own hair dyed green for charity.

Jack was taking deep breaths trying to reason everything out. This was his best friend. He knew his best friend was a tad unstable. Overly paranoid and had a wee bit of a temper. His track record wasn’t too good and he had a tendency to over reacted. But none of this _ever_ to the extent of killing someone. Then again, Jack knew Mark could be a bit trigger happy. Fuck. Finally finding some way to calm his racing heart, Jack looked back up at Mark.

Mark had been rustling, around staying silent, waiting for Jack to calm himself. The man was now trying to bleach his hair.

With one final reassuring breath, Jack raked his hands through his hair and stood up, “Okay.”

Mark turned to look at him, “Okay?"

“Okay, I believe you. I’ll help you.” Jack took the bleach from Mark before he ended up burning his chocolate brown eyes out, and began the process of dying Mark’s hair red.

As they did this, Mark told Jack his side of the story start to finish. After he’d gotten done explaining how the police hadn’t locked him in the car, which allowed him to escape, Jack cut in.

“So, um. Do they know where you live?” Jack asked as he washed out the bleach.

“No, I don’t think so. Even if they came here I’d blow them to bits!” Mark was trying not to think about his best friend’s fingers running through his hair.

“Mark, if you shoot up the police, you’ll be in even bigger trouble!” Jack pulled away and Mark stood.

“What? No, I was talking about the animatronics.” Mark looked at him funny.

Jack resisted the urge to face palm since his hands smelled like bleach. “And I was talking about the police. Seriously. I get that they forgot to lock you in, I believe you. But by God does that make me feel really unsafe.”

“Hey, I take offence to that.”

“Mark, despite what ye think, you are a murderer. They will be looking for you!” Jack motioned for Mark to sit on the toilet seat so he could put the dye in.

Mark shrugged, “Man slaughter. I didn’t mean to kill him.”

“You put three rounds in his chest Mark, good God.” Jack was exasperated. “Normal people don’t do that.”

“I never claimed to be normal Jack.”

Jack sighed as they waited for the dye to set. “I know ye aren’t and I guess I’m not either since I’m helping you do this. I don’t like the idea of my best friend being a murderer any more than you do.”

“Man slaughter. But hey, I’m still the same guy you knew before this! Promise. Same old Markimoo!” Mark tried to lighten the mood and smiled at Jack.

Jack looked at him tiredly, “You are one hell of a hand full. Even before all of this.” But still, Jack smiled back.

The process over all took about two hours maybe a little more. Now it was around one.

Jack yawned when they rinsed hair dye again and Mark dried off with a white towel.

“That’s going to stain bad you know.” Jack said, his eyes drooping.

Mark ran his hand through his freshly dyed hair, looking at it through the mirror. Satisfied he turned to look at his tired friend, “Hey, um. It’s really late and I know you walked here so, um, why don’t you just stay the night?”

Jack smiled sleepily up at him from the toilet. “Sleep is for the weak.”

Mark rolled his eye and gave an affectionate smile to his friend who was already nodding off, “I know you’ve had a few late nights and so have I. Now come on. I’ll get the blankets; you head to the couch.”

With a hum the Irishman and American headed out. After Mark tucked his friend in he headed off to his own bed, hoping that his dreams of bloody walls would dissipate after he had been fired from that horrible restaurant. But of course they didn’t.

Mark woke up frantic thinking they were in the house, he rushed out to his living room to wake Jack but found nothing but a bunch of empty blankets and a small sticky note beside it.

Of course Jack didn’t sleep. He snuck out and went back to his house, leaving a note for Mark saying he’d be back the next day after stock piling a few more videos.

Mark immediately called him, “The fuck man!?”

Jack was jingling his keys as he was about to open his door, “Listen, I’m sorry but I don’t have enough stock piled videos. I’ll be back tomorrow when I do. Then we’ll talk more about what we should do. Why are you even still up? Go to bed Mark.”

Mark was shivering but he wasn’t cold. He was scared, genuinely scared, and he said so.

Jack froze. He was standing in the middle of his office listening to Mark whimper into the phone about how scared he was. Jack’s heart hurt. Taking a deep breath, Jack spoke as soothingly as he could, “Mark, Mark hey, I’m home. I’m okay, you’re okay. Listen, head to bed, I’ll stay on the phone until you fall asleep okay?”

Mark nodded as he walked back to his bed. He lay down and waited for Jack to say more, though he was content with just hearing him breath.

“You in bed?” Jack asked softly, sitting down at his computer, getting his recording stuff set up.

Mark nodded again, “Yeah.”

“Alright, now close your eyes.” Jack hoped Mark wouldn’t be ambushed in the middle of the night by the police or worse, the swat team.

“Jack!” Mark squeezed his eyes shut desperately trying to find sleep but feeling the darkness grip him and cold metallic claws sliding up his back, about to grab his arms and eat him like juicy flesh fruit, or worse, stuff him in a Fazbear suit!

“I’m here, not going anywhere.” Jack said quietly and smiled. “Sleep.” He began to download a game.

Mark tried to focus on his breathing. “You calling me weak McLoughlin?” He tried to be his goofy self again, and not the accidental murderer.

Jack chuckled, “Just for tonight Fischbach, take the hint.”

Mark giggled and Jack could hear rustling. “Keep talking Jack. Please.”

“You comfy?” Jack asked.

“Mm hm,” Mark hummed softly into the receiver.

“Okay good,” Jack began to ramble and at some point slipped into his native tongue, talking to Mark in Irish, nothing he could understand, but it was soothing none the less. Finally, somewhere in his foggy paranoid mind, Mark found sleep.

Jack was blushing really hard at what he was saying. He had slipped into his native tongue without realizing it and had just went with it. Jack was just talking and suddenly _it_ slipped out. It was nothing dirty, but it was just, something people wouldn’t normally say to their friends. Luck o' the Irish he supposed, as Mark couldn’t understand it anyway. Even if he could, Jack realized that his breathing had evened out. His big buff teddy bear had finally found some peace.

“Heh, goober.” Jack sighed, smiling contently. “I love ya big guy.”

Just before he clicked the end call button he heard a little mewl from the other end and his heart melted. With another sigh Jack sat back and wait for the download to finish so he could begin to work on the videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and critiques are welcome! Respectfully please! Love you all very much!


	5. Night 4: Intrusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But now the two were playing video games and eating snacks. Mark, for the day, began to forget about those stinky animatronics. Though, as the day wore on, Mark knew the nightmares would come again.
> 
> So Jack stays over for the night. What sort of things will lurk around Mark's home tonight? No one.
> 
> No one's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got what they wanted done this weekend! 
> 
> So this is night four, which means we're more than half way done with this entire thing. But, here's the big but, Night five is going to be a beast. It is massive and by god is there so much to write down. This is point where I have to actually start following the script. But night five is really the reason you aren't getting eight, or well maybe seven chapters of this craziness. Five chapters, one for each night, with a prolog and epilog. 
> 
> So yeah, things might get a bit rocky within the next few chapters, so forgive me if I get things out a bit late. The next chapter after this is done, but after that, it's just a lot of flipping between tabs. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling, enjoy! *curtain opens*

Jack worked well into the night and until at least noon the next day.

Mark called him at eight the next morning and Jack was glad Mark hadn’t been re-arrested sometime in the night.

Now Jack was over at Mark’s. The two talked about arranging an escape plan in case Mark was re-arrested.

The two did research on the animatronic manufacturing company, Afton Robotics, and they found that some old suits had spring locks that would malfunction with water. So if, for some freak reason, the animatronics decided to show up and chow down, they had a semi-fool-proof plan to put into action.

But now the two were playing video games and eating snacks. Mark, for the day, began to forget about those stinky animatronics. Though, as the day wore on, Mark knew the nightmares would come again. So he asked Jack to stay over for the night, for real this time.

Jack agreed, though he made it clear that sleep was not about to be an option for him. Mark was fine with staying up all night with the Irishman.

Finally, around twelve Mark’s eyes began to droop. Jack noticed of course and ordered Mark to bed. Mark reluctantly agreed with Jack’s promise of being right out in the livingroom on the couch.

After Jack was sure Mark was off in his bed, he curled up into a cocoon and wondered if a few hours of sleep would hurt anything. His eyes drifted closed and he too was off in dream land.

It was a few hours later when Mark was woken up by a crash from his kitchen. His sleep deprived mind immediately suggested that Jack was about to be eaten by the fox robot. He let out a grunt and got up, grabbing a flash light on the way. “Jack?” He called out softly, hoping to hear the Irishman yell back that he was fine and to go back to bed.

Instead Foxy jumped up and yelled “Argh!”

With a high pitch screech, Mark banged Foxy’s head with the flash light and ran.

This is what woke Jack up. He pulled the covers off him and slowly got up. “Mark?” He saw that a few of the dishes they’d use that day had been dropped to the floor in the kitchen. Jack walked cautiously to the mess and began cleaning. It looked like no one’s there.

“Who’s that guy?” the nasal voice of Bonnie asked, as he and Freddy walked passed.

“Mark’s roommate?” Freddy answered, “Hey maybe he can help us!”

The two walked up to Jack from behind, “Hey guy?”

Jack gasped at the unfamiliar voice and suddenly lost all coordination as he simultaneously tried to turn around and leap away at the same time. The dishes landed with a crash and Jack wasn’t any better. He stared wide eyed at the small animatronics that were at his feet. His usually loud voice lost as he tried desperately to comprehend the situation he was now presented with. It was odd too, because he swore he heard music in the back of his head. He’d probably hit it too hard.

“Oops, sorry!” Bonnie apologized and pulled Freddy away.

“The fock?” Jack muttered under his breath as he watched the two scurry away.

Freddy ended up starting his trek down the hall. “Is somebody there?”

_Okay_ , Jack thought, _those are… the animatronics from the restaurant_. That was his only guess, and quite honestly if they were, Mark had quite the imagination as, how he described them was with beyond sharp teeth and fangs and dead eyes. While he could say that their glassy eyes didn’t hold a lot of emotion, they didn’t look nearly as horrific as Mark had described. Resolve rebuilt, Jack stood and quickly put the dishes back in the sink and hurried off to Mark’s bedroom. If he was being honest, he’d have to say the animatronics were actually kind of cute and non-vicious looking.

Mark had taken the west hallway, trying to get around the animatronics and get to Jack, hoping his friend was okay. Jack had taken the east hoping to get to Mark’s bedroom before he freaked out and started shooting up the house at the sight of the animatronics.

So of course the two ran into each other.

Jack found himself in Mark’s lap, legs wrapped around Mark’s belly while he sat on his thighs. Their chest pressed against each other as their arms encircled each other. The two groaned for a moment and then looked up.

“Jack!”

“Mark!”

Mark fumbled to a standing position, jostling Jack around. Grabbing the flashlight with one hand and with the other, Mark took ahold of and squeezing Jack’s palm as he pulled himself and Jack up. “You’re okay, thank fuck! Now come on, we have to get to my room, no one’s there!”

“Uh-hhu!” Jack didn’t have time to respond as Mark was already pulling him towards his room. Suddenly, with the momentum of being swung, Jack landed back-first onto Mark’s bed as Mark peered out his door flashlight, “Someone’s there!” He sang lowly.

“Mark?” Jack whispered, “Are you—?”

“Wish I could say no one’s there!” Mark sang a tad louder.

“Why are you—” Jack is suddenly interrupted by Mark screaming and slamming his door shut.

“Mark!” Jack was trying to find a way to get up from the fluffy blankets on the bed.

Mark had a finger over his mouth, “Something’s breathing out beyond the door.”

Finally, Jack got up and briskly walked over to his friend. “Mark what is going on?”

Bonnie barely recognized that voice as the green haired young man who had muttered profanity he’d met in the kitchen. “Hey it’s me I swear we’ve met before!”

“I don’t care!” Mark yelled and pushed away from the door to look up at Jack.

“Ye’re singing. Why?” Jack asked, cocking his head to the side, “Seriously, it’s weird.”

Mark shushed him.

There was a rustling in his closet. Then some intelligible sounds that sounded like a drunk pirate. The two turned to look, Mark making a gesture to stay behind him, “Why’s my closet making pirate sounds?!”

Jack would have been kind of impressed by the note Mark had just hit, if he wasn’t wondering why he hit that note to begin with.

Mark pulled the door open and screamed, stumbling back. Jack caught him and also caught glimpse of the fuzzy fox animatronic. _Foxy_? He thought.

Suddenly a high, feminine voice sang beside them, “Please come save us!”

The two men looked over to see the yellow duck animatronic peeking through the door. Mark screamed again, pulling out of Jack’s grip and onto the bed, where the bear animatronic popped out and sang, “Springtrap’s gone insane!”

_Springtrap_? _Who (or what?) the fuck is Springtrap_?

And, the animatronics were also singing… This may have been less weird since they are mascots for a kid’s pizza restaurant, but there was also the fact of the ghost music filling the room that Mark was also singing along to. This just made Jack more disoriented, and figured the best option was just to ignore it.

Mark pushed himself up and Jack tried to go over and grab him before he tripped over something in his messy room.

The fox animatronic was now out of the closet and making unintelligible pirate sounds.

“Mark!” Jack called, trying to comfort him, going towards him, but forced himself to take a step back as Mark tried to move away from the robots frantically.

Suddenly remembering the plan they'd created that day, Jack ran out the door of the bedroom and to the kitchen hoping to get the water before Mark did something stupid… again!

Well, as Jack rushed out, his breath erratic; he began to think about what exactly the fucking _hell_ was happening. He’d already had an encounter with the supposed flesh-eating animatronics and… nothing bad had happened. If his rapid mind could remember correctly, he believed that one had even said sorry. He guessed he was apologizing for freaking him out. They also didn’t seem too scary. Maybe if you were scared of dirty puppets, but Jack wasn’t, so… As he waited for the pot to fill with water from the tap he began to think that maybe the two of them were overreacting.

Jack hadn’t been hurt, and neither had Mark, to some extent. And if he had, it had been due to his own paranoia. With a sigh, Jack turned off the faucet and began to contemplate his next move. If he remembered correctly, the animatronics were asking for… help?

Why? Who (What) was this Springtrap thing that got these robot animals all scared? To the point where they’d break and enter into a gun wielding former employee’s home.

Okay, so maybe Mark was more of a threat to them then they were to him.

“Shut up Bear!” Came Mark’s voice.

Considering Jack didn’t exactly hear the sounds of screaming or bloody murder from down the hall, he was beginning to think so. Another sigh. What time was it?

That’s when he heard the knock.

Perking up, Jack turned his head to look at the front door from the kitchen. Odd. The knocks came again. Oh fuck, that was probably the police. Maybe he could convince them that this was his house, or at the very least that Mark wasn’t home.

He grimaced as he made his way to the door. He didn’t like the idea of lying to the police. Taking a steady breath, he twisted the doorknob and opened it.

There was silence for a moment as the two men stood observing each other.

Jack scanned his outfit and found, though similar to a police uniform, the jacket resembled more of the night guard one that Mark had in his closet. Suddenly he felt very relieved.

Nate did the same to Jack, though he found that this young man looked familiar.

After the brief silence the two smiled at each other and Nate spoke, “Hey uh. I was wondering if I could come in. I think the reason I’m getting paid is here.”

“New night guard then?” Jack asked as he stepped aside, “Yeah, yer boys… and that one duck?… are ‘ere. Also, they’re freaking my friend out in his bedroom, and if ya don’t want any damaged property you’d better get in here.”

Nate laughed as he stepped in, “Chicken actually and yeah… Hey you look familiar.”

Jack frowned for a moment looking Nate over again, “Oh hey, yeah. So do you. Nate… Sharp? From NateWantsToBattle on YouTube.”

Nate nodded, “Yeah, hey, nice to meet a fan.”

Jack chuckled, “Well, I do happen to enjoy fan songs of games I’ve played so, it’s nice to meet ye as well.”

The two shook hands.

They turned to the hall and began to make their way down.

“Now um. You’re Irish, green hair… Let me guess, loud and bombastic? Jacksepticeye? Gaming channel?” Nate asked.

Jack nodded, “Yep. So um. Why are ye working the night shift of, from what I hear, a pretty crappy restaurant?”

Nate shrugged as they got to Mark’s door. “YouTube ad rev. isn’t all that great.”

Jack snorted as he twisted the knob, “Speak for yerself!” The door was flung open.

“Please don’t kill me! AHHHHHH!” The bear animatronic yelled.

“Mark!” Jack yelled, resisting the urge to face palm at the predicament he’d found his friend in once again. “Seriously? God damnit!”

“Jack!” Mark nearly dropped the knife to rush over to his best friend, but then he remembered all the other animatronics in the room. That was when he realized there was a guy next to Jack, who began talking.

“I’d be careful with that knife.” Nate propped himself up on the door frame and when Mark focused on him, he pointed the knife at him. Nate spoke further, “That’s Freddy Fazbear.” The gage wearing man began to walk into the room, an exasperated Jack close behind, almost pushing his way to the bed where he collapsed.

“He holds a special place in the hearts of children so…” Nate continued, shrugging, “We should show him a little respect.”

Mark’s breathing was heavy, his eyes darted from the animatronics surrounding him, to the stranger now standing in his bedroom, to his friend lying on his bed.

“You the Night Shift?” Mark asked, more growled, gesturing with his knife. “Are you with _Them_?”

“No, I’m the uber driver for a bunch of puppets.” Nate said sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Jack snorted from the bed and dissolved into tired giggles.

“Jack! God damn it you aren’t helping!” Mark grumbled to his friend.

Jack covered his face with his hands, “I don’t know what ye want from me Mark, I don’t think those ‘puppets’ are gonna hurt ya. They never hurt me.” Jack sat up, still half giggling and grinned widely at the puppets.

The small robot animals seemed to grin back. Well, most, as Freddy was still trembling under Mark’s grip and knife to his neck.

Exasperatedly Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, again pointing the knife at Nate, “What do you want?” He growled.

Freddy grunted and pulled away frantically from Mark, gasping in relief of not being held captive again.

Jack smiled at Freddy who pushed himself up near the bed. Jack cooed and patted Freddy gently on the head. “Sorry about my friend there, he’s paranoid, he didn’t mean it.” Jack whispered.

Freddy leaned into the touch, quietly thanking Jack for his gentleness. Jack giggled as Freddy climbed up onto the bed and placed himself in Jack’s arms like a little teddy bear. Jack playfully kissed Freddy on the head, he was so cute!

Mark growled at the little display, “Jack those things are dangerous!”

Jack ignored him and began to rub Freddy’s tummy.

Mark let out a huff, “Jack I’m pretty sure that was the animatronic from the papers!” Jack continued to ignore him, “The one that bit that kid’s frontal lobe off!” Mark was getting desperate to keep Jack away from the animatronics, but only caused Nate to flinch slightly.

“You’d never bite my frontal lobe off, would ya?” Jack asked in a playful baby voice and tickled Freddy slightly.

The bear animatronic responded with stifled giggles and a breathless, “Nope never!” The two newly made friends laughed a little, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Mark ground his teeth, “Jack!” His voice cracking, desperate.

“Back to your question,” Nate said, sitting on the bed with Jack, absently petting Freddy as well.

Chica cut in, “We need your help!”

Freddy suddenly remembering why he was here (And sadly it was not to be pet by the sweet Irishman.) “There’s a killer animatronic on the loose at Freddy Fazbear’s!”

The sudden loudness caused Mark to suddenly point his knife back at Freddy who was crawling towards him to emphasize his point, (ha, knife pun… kill me.) though obvioulsy not getting too close.

“We’d go to the police, but, they’d probably think we’re crazy.” Nate said with a shrug.

Jack followed the course of conversation looking at Nate and giving him an understanding shrug and nod. He looked back at Mark.

Bonnie, the bunny animatronic beat him to the punch in saying, “Sound familiar?”

“Duh-uh oh-oh okay wait hang on a second.” Mark said, pushing Bonnie away from him and walking so he was in front of everyone in the room.

Bonnie and Freddy moved back closer to Jack and Nate as Foxy and Chica stood at the bottom of the bed. Freddy finding his way back to Jack, who kindly put his arm around him.

“Even if I were to believe that you _talking_ _robots_ , didn’t want to kill me,” Mark began, addressing everyone, “And even if I was willing to go back to Freddy Fazbear’s—” Mark began to break down half way through the sentence. He turned directly addressing Nate with finality, “—Which I’m not!—What do I get out of this?”

Jack sighed exasperatedly, “Mark,” He rolled his eyes as his friend went off.

“Psychological damage?” Mark began to list.

“You already ‘ave that covered I think,” Jack grumbled.

“Uh, horrible gruesome death?” Mark’s voice was getting pitchy. Nate shrugged nonchalantly.

“They aren’t here to kill you!” Jack’s voice was getting frustrated.

“Twenty-five years to life with a cell mate named Buffalo Fricken Bill!?” Mark’s jaw clenched angrily as Foxy balked at the suggestion.

“For fock’s sake Mark! If ya aren’t in enough trouble as it is!” Jack sat up stiffly on the bed, jostling Freddy and Bonnie.

“Awe, I don’t know…” Nate cut in, with an exaggerated dumb sound to his voice. “Proving you didn’t lie to the police would be pretty cool.” Nate said this with his signature shrug he’d been doing all night.

Jack suddenly looked at Nate with far more interest and then looked to Mark who seemed to be having the same ideas. ‘Pretty cool’ didn’t accurately describe it. Jack looked back to Nate, with seriousness in his voice, “Can we really do that?”

Nate nodded but then Mark cut in, “We? Jack no! I dragged you too far into this already.”

Jack snorted, “You aren’t doin’ this without me Fischbach. Do you understand me? I’m coming with and you can’t stop me.” Jack stood and faced his friend head on, crossing his arms, sending him the look that said there’d be no more arguing.

“Jack!” Mark muttered, sighing loudly and rubbing his eyes in frustration. He then looked back to the determined face of his friend. “Ffffine!” He said angrily, crossing his arms, pouting.

Jack smiled, “Alright!”

“Hooray!” Freddy yelled as the group of robots jumped up to hug Mark.

Mark gripped his knife harder, “Don’t touch me.”

Immediately the robot animals let go.

Jack giggled.

The animatronics looked to Jack, who smiled and held out his arms. With similar, though undeniably robotic smiles, they happily hugged him.

Mark snarled, “Don’t touch him either!”

With quiet gasps the ‘puppets’ moved away, looking down and ashamed. “Hey, it’s okay guys, he’s just a little possessive is all.” Jack grinned sweetly at them and gave them one last hug, much to Mark’s dismay.

Nate smiled too as he got up, “Come on guys.” The animatronics followed Nate out.

Jack began to followed after, but Mark caught his arm, “Jack listen, I really want you to stay behind. We don’t know what these assholes are planning.”

“All the more reason for me ta come!” Jack said, “I need to watch yer back. You obviously can’t handle this yerself,” Jack smiled at the last playful bit, “Besides, I want to help you clear yer name.”

Mark breathed heavily, “Jack this isn’t one of your video games!”

“I never claimed it was!” Now Jack was getting angry, “Listen Fischbach, I care about you and yer safety. Just as much as ye seem to care about mine. So let’s get one thing straight.” Jack’s face was suddenly inches from Mark’s and Mark hadn’t even realized he was up against a wall until his back hit. “I will do… Whatever it takes… Ta clear yer name.” Jack said slowly, keeping as much eye contact with his slightly insane friend as possible.

Mark was only slightly breathless from the intensity of the baby blues staring him down and the proclamation his friend had just made. Mark was almost scared, so he just nodded.

Jack smiled, it was a little freaky watching a look that said ‘ready to kill’ get replaced within a second with goofiness. “Now hand over the knife.” Jack stepped back and gestured with his hand.

Mark took a moment to look at the knife. He pouted and clutched to his chest, a childish ‘no!’ left his lips.

Jack sighed, “Now, Mark.”

Relenting Mark handed it over. “Good boy,” Jack said patting Mark on the head, to which Mark grumbled. Jack put the knife away and went on his merry way out the door with Mark following begrudgingly close behind to Nate’s car.

“Freddy’s opens in a few hours.” Nate informed them. “We should lay low until everyone leaves for tonight.”

There was a round of agreeing sounds. Jack and Mark’s eyes already drooping again. The adrenaline rush fading.

“Who wants to listen to some awesome tunes?” Bonnie asked, already jumping to the front to click play on the radio. _Baby I love you_ came on and Foxy immediately started singing and howling along to it.

Mark’s eye began to twitch. “Mark don’t do anything irrational!” Jack said quickly, noticing his friend’s discomfort. He grabbed at Mark’s arm.

Mark took a breath then spoke, “Shut that off,” He tried to remain calm, “Or I will KILL YOU!”

Jack sighed, “Mark.” He rolled his eyes, and did his darnedest to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe! Sleepy Jackaboy and Markimoo. But regardless, so ends this chapter, for a new one to begin. 
> 
> Respect the work, and the real people it's based off of is all I ask!


	6. Day 5: Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew made it to Nate’s apartment. The sun was out now as they waited for the night to come.  
> Nate explained a little more of what happened the night before. The Puppet’s passing, and what that kind of meant, and as much as he was willing to tell of his past years at the haunted restaurant.  
> Mark and Jack ended up sleeping for most of the day. Nate himself ended up eating the last of his ramen noodles and started writing a few new lyrics to a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Curtain Opens*

The crew made it to Nate’s apartment. The sun was out now as they waited for the night to come again. The animatronics piled together near the bathroom on a cushion, snoring away, while Mark, Jack, and Nate sat on the couch.

Jack sat with his legs bent over Mark’s while Mark laid sideways and Nate sat on the floor with his back resting on the couch. Each had a deck of cards that they took turns trying to throw into a security guard hat. Nobody had gotten any in yet.

Mark looked over at the animatronics and Nate followed his gaze. “You know laying low is usually done quietly.” Mark commented.

The two looked back to the hat tossing their cards in.

Nate shrugged, “They are nocturnal.”

Jack smiled as he glanced over. After he found out that they were basically harmless, he couldn’t help but find them oddly cute, even with the blood and mucus smell.

“They’re frickin’ creepy.” Mark grouched, giving a slight sneer.

“They’re fricken adorable I think you mean.” Jack giggled and threw another card at the hat.

“They’re also that.” Nate said flatly. He shrugged again, not looking at either Mark or Jack.

The two men looked at each other wondering which statement he meant, but quickly shrugged it off. It wasn’t like it really mattered anyway.

Jack had run out of cards. He yawned and crossed his arms. His eyes closed for a moment, still listening to the two beside him.

“Tired Jackaboy?” Mark asked, smiling up at his friend.

Jack just hummed and began to slump down. Monday he’d stayed up till six and only got about two maybe three hours of sleep. Tuesday was about the same. Then Wednesday rolled around and he pulled an all-night-er into Thursday, which only granted him maybe two or three hours that night. Now here he was, fighting to keep his eyes open in the middle of the day on a Friday. Jack was sure Mark had just as much sleep, perhaps a few hours more, with Jack staying up with him for the nightmares. All week Jack had been surviving with only a few hours of sleep. Yes _goddamnit_ ; he was tired.

Mark sighed and looked at Nate, throwing two more cards. “How did you find out they were alive?”

Jack perked up a little, wanting to know as well.

Nate shrugged. “Same way you did.” He tossed another card.

“With a machine gun?” Mark said skeptically.

Jack huffed quietly and gave a scrutinizing look towards Nate, honestly not putting it past him.

Nate’s brows furrowed. “No, I had a bazooka.” Everyone could detect the sarcasm in his voice.

Jack chuckled and closed his eyes again, shaking his head.

Mark glared at Jack then shifted his glare towards Nate, “Don’t make fun of me. I killed a guy.” He said threateningly. Jack whined out quietly and began to shift his hips upward. He curled his legs to the side so he began to slouch horizontally.

“He was just sweeping the floor.” Mark barely got the words out before Jack twisted himself on top of him and hugged his abdomen. This caused Mark’s breath to catch, not expecting the sudden weight on top of him.

“That is not something to brag about Mark.” Jack had his eyes closed but seemed to look Mark straight in the eyes as he said this. Then nuzzled his face into Mark’s chest, causing the man underneath him to blush darkly.

Nate looked to Mark and made a vague gesture. “Actually, I heard that guy’s in stable condition.” Nate said nonchalantly, choosing to ignore what was happening between his two guests.

“Really?” Mark said disbelievingly.

“How?” Jack asked, his voice muffled by Mark shirt.

“I put three rounds in his chest.” Mark almost sounded offended.

Jack chuckled, “Hey Mark, ya aren’t a murderer.” Jack squeezed a little tighter.

Mark shrugged, a blush still evident on his face. “That guy must know some black magic.” He shifted trying to get comfortable under Jack’s weight. He tossed another card at the hat, it just did a small swoop and landed beside the couch.

“I’m starting to think he’s not the only one.” Nate commented warily, missing the hat by a mile. Springtrap was an old animatronic with its wires burnt out. How it was still functioning was the real mystery.

Jack’s breaths were beginning to even out on Mark’s chest. Mark took note of this, looking down at his friend. The one he’d gotten into this mess. He sighed. “You got a plan?”

Nate paused for a moment. “Survive till 6 AM.” There wasn’t really another option.

“I’m pretty good at that.” Mark said with a bit of a smirk as he tossed his final card into the hat. The first one he’d made. “Ha!” He laughed triumphantly.

Jack suddenly shifted and the two fell off the couch, Mark giving a high pitch yelp as the two tumbled off. Nate shifted out of the way, nearly hitting his desk chair. Jack was still asleep on Mark’s chest and Mark’s eyes were blown wide and his face was nothing but red. Nate went into a peal of laughter. The Irishman smiled against his friend’s white shirt. Mark sighed. He wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist and just kind of, held him there, as the two fell asleep on the rough carpeted floor.

The two ended up sleeping for most of the day. Nate himself, ended up eating the last of his ramen noodles and started writing a few new lyrics to a song. He even called up the Janitor in the hospital. Because he kind of needed Mark, he asked if the janitor wouldn’t press charges. “He really didn’t mean to, and you know, you’re gonna be fine.”

The man had hung up, but he held out hope that he was as reasonable as someone with a few rounds in his chest could be.

Around eight Nate woke Jack and Mark up. Once they were up Nate explained a little more of what happened the night before. The Puppet’s passing, and what that kind of meant, and as much as he was willing to tell of his past years at the haunted restaurant. It was eleven when they woke up the animatronics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Mark redyed his hair thank fucking god and Jesus! It's beautiful again! God, when this musical came out with Mark's hair being that putrid red-orange I just wanted it back to it's beautiful blood color! And then he just LET IT GO AND OH MY GOD I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH A HAIR BRUSH, DYE, AND BLEACH MOTHER FUCKER!  
> gOD DAMNIT! 
> 
> But now I am satisfied again! One thing I never got though, was how Jack's always faded but never showed his roots, and Mark's did. I don't know maybe Jack knows some leprechaun black magic. I wouldn't put it past him.
> 
> Regardless, This chapter is done, Now for the damn two part-er for Night five. Yeah, it's so huge that it has a prolog and two parts. HOt damn! See you there!


	7. Night 5: Part 1; Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in. They have a plan (sorta). Now all they have to do is Spring the Trap.
> 
> Welcome to Night Five Part 1, happy readings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Curtain opens*

They showed up for the nightshift with Nate. They laid low in the back seat as he pulled into the parking lot. They quickly got out, Mark hiding his face from the camera by the door.

Jack actually noticed a lot of cameras. Now he knew what the money was going into, security camera fetish.

They made it in, Nate and Mark led the way down to the security office.

“Shh shhh quiet,” One of the animatronics whispered.

“Don’t blow our cover!” Another one scolded.

“Not too loud!” Another hushed.

Mark was first to step back into his old office, carrying a bag of supplies. “Oh,” He glancing up slightly, “That’s new.” Mark said in a shaky voice, feeling very unnerved by the severed head of Balloon Boy.

Nate close behind him and Jack popping up beside him, “Oh shite. That’s creepy as all hell.” Jack was equally unsettled.

“Well, at least Springtrap stayed distracted.” Nate had seen from the camera’s POV what had happened. Even then, the robot’s head was scratched and almost undistinguishable and quite frankly scared the living shit out of him. He wasn’t completely sure what Springtrap was capable of but he knew that this was just a taste.

Jack gulped audibly as they all filed into the room. Mark noticed his friend’s discomfort, “Jack I will seriously walk you out and take you to the car if you—”

“Fock off Mark.” Jack forced a semi-confident tone, “I’ve seen worse in plenty o’ crappy horror games.” He went up to the disembodied head and grabbed a hold of the string. He gave a quick yank and the string detached itself from the ceiling. Jack glanced around and found a trash can where he unceremoniously threw it into.

The four other animatronics went over to the can and saluted it. Chica held onto Foxy and Bonnie laid his head on Freddy’s shoulder. The animatronics began to blubber. Freddy said, “Rest well, fallen friend.”

Nate rolled his eyes at the display. He sat down at the computer and began to type. He brought up the security cameras and saw Springtrap stalking the party rooms, “Well he’s still in the building. But without his wiring active, I have no idea how to shut him down.”

Jack and Mark looked at each other. “Springtrap, spring locks.” Jack said.

Mark nodded, “Is he actually made of spring locks?”

Nate gave a thoughtful look, “Yeah.”

“Spring locks tend to fail when they get wet.” Mark said with a slight smirk, looking at Jack who nodded.

“Let’s drown him in the toilet.” Bonnie commented, a bit evil sounding.

Chica retorted, “That sounds like a pretty _crappy_ idea.” Giggling at her own joke.

Jack chuckled good naturally at it as well. Foxy however didn’t find it as amusing. Everyone else was focusing more on the plan that was beginning to formulate.

“There has to be something better than that.” Freddy argued.

“I don’t know,” Jack said, “It doesn’t sound like dat bad o’ an idea.”

Nate shook his head, “We would have to have someone lure Springtrap into the bathroom, which is pretty much a closed off dead end. Maybe literally considering none of us would be safe getting close to that thing.”

They all shivered and a few of them glanced at the trash can where the remains of Balloon Boy lay.

“Right, maybe not such a good idea.” Jack conceded.

“Pretty crappy.” One of the animatronics muttered, no one could tell which one but there was many a groan and growl and one ‘shut up’ from Mark.

“So, what else do we got?” Freddy asked, “Is there a better plan?”

Nate paused for a moment to think then said, “There is.” With furrowed eyebrows he began furiously typing on the computer again. “We all know Freddy’s isn’t up to code…” Nate began to explain.

Foxy nodding enthusiastically to the statement, “Yahr.”

“Yeah, too busy with the camera fetish.” Jack muttered and continued to listen.

“But they do keep a fire extinguisher in every main area of the building.” Nate pulled up their locations.

“I like where this is going,” Chica had a smirk in her voice.

Mark nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. He’d never met this thing, but he was always willing to kick some ass. And as a bonus it also seemed like it wouldn’t be too hard to keep Jack out of trouble this way too.

“So if you can manage to find those, we can lure him back into the office…” Nate continued.

Mark cut in with a smirk. “And hit him with everything we’ve got.” Emphasizing the beat down that was about to take place by having one hand punch the other.

Jack smiled to putting his hand on Mark shoulder enthusiastically, “Yeah!”

“Where do we find them?” Bonnie questioned.

Jack hit Mark’s pectoral at the mention of where they were, remembering their talk about the fire extinguishers. Mark looked at Jack a little worried and shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance.

Nate tapped a bit on the computer and up came three letters, Y-O-U. “There should be one right here in the office, actually.”

Jack glared at Mark who began to, embarrassingly, look around.

Jack muttered also looking to the walls. “Mark, ye paranoid piece of donkey ass, ya fookin’ promised…” He saw a scrap of yellow and black stripped tape, “Is it behind the random arcade game tat has no real place in this office?” It was a dry yet confused remark.

Mark walked over and pulled it away from the wall and looked. He shook his head, “No, it looks like someone already got it.”

Jack bit his lip, that wasn’t reassuring. “Okay so now what?”

“Well then we’re gonna have to find one from somewhere else in the building.” Nate said matter-of-factly. He turned back to the computer.

“We could hunt them down, if we know where to look.” Freddy volunteered.

Jack suddenly became aware of synced piano music playing in the background. It was faint so he ignored it.

“There’s one on the main stage, one backstage, on in Pirate’s Cove and one in the kitchen,” Nate listed off, sounding almost surprised by there actually being a safety device where it should be.

One by one the animatronics began to make their way to the door.

“I’ll go with you guys,” Jack says to them, “I’ll help ya reach any up high.”

Mark whipped around, “What? Hell no!” He marched over to Jack who gave him a cold stare.

“Mark, seriously? They’ll need help. Despite yer opinion of ‘em, they deserve some help, and I’m willin’ to give it to ‘em.” Jack said defensively.

The animatronics all stopped to watch this display.

“Fuck, Jack, come on you don’t know this place as well as them, they can get in and out quickly and silently. You can’t. You’ll get lost. Then you’ll be cornered by this crazy fucker in the bathroom or something. And then you’ll fucking die! I will not let that happen!” Mark went off again, listing the worst possible outcomes before anything was even verified.

Jack put a hand over his eyes, “I know ye won’t. I’ll stick with the animatronics okay? I’ll help ‘em carry the damn thing just, calm down. I’ll be fine, promise!”

“Jack please just stay here with us, there is no real reason for you to go out there, don’t try to be a hero when you can’t be.” Mark was beginning to beg. His stubborn Irish friend being the bane of his existence and yet the only thing that really kept him sane. If Mark lost Jack, God knows what would happen.

“Mark, oh my god, I’ll be fine! Ya think I want to die?” Jack says sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

“Maybe!” Mark cut in, high pitched and desperate. His breathing is becoming irregular.

“No, I don’t, so I won’t. Listen, with more bodies out there trying to find these things the faster we can clear yer name and we won’t ‘ave to worry about ye getting thrown in jail. Seriously the more time we spend here talking about this shit the more time is wasted.”

“He has a point,” Nate agreed, hoping to get these two moving before Springtrap realizes they’re in the building too.

“Come on Mark, I’m not as reckless as I look.” Jack rolled his eyes again.

Mark felt tears prick his eyes. “Jack I cannot fucking lose you, if something were to happened then—”

“Nothin’ is gonna happen!” Jack grabbed Mark and pulled him as close as possible, looking him in his dark brown eyes with his intense blue, “I fockin’ promise. I’ll come back as soon as we ‘ave at least one fire extinguisher.”

Jack smiled sweetly at Mark, placing a gentle hand on his cheek and rubbing his thumb across Mark’s stubble covered chin, “Breathe, Markimoo.” He said softly.

Mark tried to take deep breaths. Breathing with Jack, he watched his eyes smile at him from their oceanic depths.

Once Mark had his breathing under control, Jack’s smile widened, “There, better?”

Mark had to close his eyes tightly to keep the tears from spilling. He pulled Jack into a tight hug and _really_ did not want to let him go. “Jack?”

Jack hummed, rubbing circles on Mark’s back, “I’m doin’ this Mark.” There was no room for argument in the statement.

Mark nodded in the crook of Jack’s neck, “Okay,” he relented, “But please, please, _please Jack,_ be careful!”

Jack nodded, his scruffy chin brushing against Mark shoulder. He gently kissed the side of Mark’s neck, just a brush of his lips to the skin. “I will.” Jack breathed.

Mark had to suppress a shiver. “Jack?” Mark didn’t know if he should pull away or just keep him here.

“Hm?” Jack asked, making the decision for him by moving away. Jack looked his friend in the eye, a soft smile on his face.

“I…” Mark lost his words, “I… I lo…” he felt his face heating up and hot frustration pool in his gut. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Jack smiled and slowly leaned up and captured Mark’s lips chastely, “I know. I love you too.” He whispered against the plush pink skin.

Mark felt his heart jump. He lurched a little, wanting to recapture Jack’s lips, but Jack pulled away.

“I’ll come back to you.” Jack took Mark’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

The animatronics were all smiling in their own way and awed a little at the sight.

Nate had his face in his hands, mentally groaning, if it wasn’t already a long night they were losing precious minutes fucking around like this. Goddamnit.

There was a loud crash from the cameras and everyone turned to look at it.

“Alright, everyone who’s going, get out there now before Springtrap moves to one of the rooms with the extinguishers.” Nate said, scooching himself back to take his place staring at the screen once again.

Jack nodded and gave Mark one more smile and another squeeze of the hand before he followed the animatronic animals out the door and into the dark hallways of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.

Mark was toying with his lips with his teeth. Fuck, what did he just let his best friend do? It wasn’t just letting him go out into the creepy restaurant. Fuck, they’d kissed, and it was wonderful and Mark really wanted another one… and now, the next time he saw him, his Anchor, he could be a mangled corpse. Fuck.

Sighing in worry and frustration he looked to Nate, the one that had dragged him and Jack into this mess.

The sound of ominous funeral bells tolled as he began to speak. “So…” He leaned on the desk. “What am I here for?” Though he really meant the both of them as Nate had never protested Jack’s coming along.

Nate shrugged, not taking his eyes off the computer, “To spring the trap.”

With a huff Mark turned away, he took the bag he’d been carrying off his shoulder and began the set up. To say he wasn’t too happy with Nate’s sentiment was an understatement. Mark was the setup; while Jack was the bait. Fuck you Nate.

Nate smirked slightly as he watched the camera’s keeping an eye on Jack and the animatronics, including Springtrap.

The music picked up as the five searched the building. And of course people began to sing.

Jack was with Freddy when he began, “Somewhere here a monster’s on the move.”

Jack raised his eyebrow at this, they were singing animatronics in a children’s restaurant, okay not too far fetch that they might sing when under stress. After all, they had been forced to be still and play the same songs they’ve known since _1987_. Jack sighed and decided he’d head to Pirate’s cove.

When he got there Foxy dropped to the floor. Jack quickly trotted over to help him back up but the fox robot just shook his head and refused Jack’s offer. He held his head a little, groaning, and Jack took pity and gently petted him.

Over the speaker Nate’s voice came, “Okay it should be down near the floor on your left Foxy.”

Jack went left while Foxy went right. He looked over to the small animatronic with confusion. Nate’s voice came through again, “Y-your other left.”

Foxy turned, making little sounds of agreement and he and Jack pulled open the curtain. They saw that the same yellow and black tape was there but no red fire extinguisher.

“That’s a negative ‘ere guys!” Jack called, as quietly as he could without alerting Springtrap, stepping out of the curtain. He sighed and went to find another animatronic, who perhaps found one.

He heard Freddy singing a room over, “Come on, Freddy, find it! Don’t let things get any worse!”

Jack felt sympathy for the little bear robot. The restaurant was his name sake; whether he was a dead kid stuck in a rotting bear suit or not, there had to be some internal pressure to still take care of it, no matter how shitty it was.

He found his way into the room as Nate sang, “There dead ahead, should be shiny and red!”

Jack and Freddy turned to look but same as in Pirate’s Cove and the office, it wasn’t there… Wait a fuck, was Nate singing? Okay sure, he was an internet musician but still, the hell? Exasperated, Jack decided that for right now, it was best to ignore and not think about it.

“Looks like somebody got to it first!” Freddy sang/shouted, desperation and fear in his voice.

Jack sighed again, more in frustration. This wasn’t looking good. Perhaps Springtrap wasn’t just a vicious killer robot, but one that was self-aware enough to know its weaknesses. Jack was getting nervous. He hadn’t seen the thing running about this place, which only meant that they were pushing their luck.

There was still one in the kitchen and backstage. He decided to go to the kitchen, he assumed at least one animatronic would be there by now. He cautiously made his way there faintly hearing music and perhaps Nate singing again from across the building over the speakers.

As he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen he heard Chica sing, “Someone help, I can’t find this alone!”

He was close enough to call out but decided against it. If Springtrap was close it’d be best to sneak by.

Over the speaker he heard Mark sing, “Camera’s down, look sharp you’re on your own!” The other animatronics had made their way back to the safety of the security room. It was just Jack and Chica with Springtrap roaming around.

“Someone should really fix that…” Chica muttered as Jack stepped into the kitchen.

“Hey Chica,” Jack stage whispered, “I’m here.”

“Jack!” Chica greeted, “Great, help me find this thing!”

Jack nodded and began to look around in the upper cupboards.

In the security room they could hear Chica and Jack move around, bumping pots and pans, cursing under their breaths and muttering to themselves. Jack had off-handedly commented his question as to why he heard Mark sing instead of just saying it, but Jack never got an answer so he decided that maybe that wasn’t the most important thing at the moment.

“You seein’ anythin’?” Jack asked.

“I’m going to check in this supply closet,” Chica said.

She opened it, “Aha!” She exclaimed happily. “I think I found it! Jack I found it!”

Jack went over to her to make sure she could lift it, “We found one guys!” He said happily. “We’re headin’ back now.”

“Fire extinguisher! Check!” Chica said, a bit too loudly.

From around the corner of the door Jack saw something green and fuzzy. He gasped loud enough for Mark and the others to hear him, “Chica look out!” He yelled as Springtrap leaped at her.

The little chicken animatronic screamed as Jack pulled her away and kicked at Springtrap, trying to make a way out of the door. Chica ran with the fire extinguisher once she saw an opening.

Springtrap bit into Jack’s shoe and Jack yelped loudly in pain, “FOCK!” He slammed his leg against the wall, knocking the demon robot off and bolted after Chica.

In the security office Mark was trying not to panic as he grabbed at the ropes he’d wired up. His mind racing with silent pleas for Jack to be alive and making his way back to Mark like he promised.

Chica was screaming, “I got it! He’s heading your way!”

“YE BASTARDS HAD BETTER BE READY!” Jack’s voice came through into the office from a few rooms away and fast approaching, and Mark breathed a sigh of relief. Jack was frantic, voice full of fear and he was out of breath. But he was alive!

Chica took a sharp turn into the security room, Jack right behind her. She tripped and the fire extinguisher went skidding across the floor.

Mark quickly grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him behind his back. Jack grabbed Mark’s shoulders and gripped hard, his eyes wide.

Nate lifted his shoe and caught the extinguisher, picking it up and getting ready to point and fire.

Jack wanted to rush forward and help Chica up but Springtrap was suddenly in the doorway and he knew he couldn’t get there in time.

The crazed animatronic leaped through the door and stepped right into the rope loop.

Mark pulled with all his strength, hoisting the spring lock animatronic into the air. “Douse him! Now!” Mark grunted as loudly as he could.

Jack, from over Mark's shoulder, grabbed onto the rope too and pulled with all his might.

Springtrap was wriggling around, trying to get free, snarling viciously.

Nate jumped into action pulling the trigger…

The thing blew up in their faces. It even got on the animatronics. Thankfully some got on Springtrap too.

Jack sputtered, wiping his face on the back of Mark shirt. He was half tempted to lick Mark’s shirt in an attempted to clean his tongue of the stuff.

Mark had turned his face away but it had still got his glasses and now he was half blind.

Nate got it worst off as his entire face was covered in it, looking like he’d just vigorously snorted some coke. “Well that didn’t go as planned.” Nate commented dryly.

With all of them pretty much blind from the extinguisher foam no one saw someone come up behind Nate and smack him in the back of the head with another fire extinguisher. He collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

“You can say that again,” Said the attacker.

Through Mark’s foggy vision he saw a familiar sweatshirt. “PURPLE GUY!!!”

Jack blinked, “Wait, ye’re—”

“Hey J I’m…” The man in purple said waving his hand unenthusiastically. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Not in a great mood so…”

“Ye’re that guy I met ‘ere a while back!” Jack continued talking, “Aj! Ye’re… is everyone I know crazy? Even jus’ the random strangers I meet out on the street?”

Mark shrugged, “I told you, you live a very dangerous life, Jack.”

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, “Fuck yerself.” He muttered.

The man in purple turned towards the green haired man, “Uh… you remembered my name…”

Jack nodded, as if it was nothing.

Aj blinked, confusingly, “Right, anyway. Drop the rope, and release my murder gremlin.”

Chica stepped forward, “You were behind Stringtrap all along?”

Aj shrugged defensively and began to explain, “He was just supposed to be scary, but he gets carried away.”

Nate stood back up, holding the back of his head, “Ugh.” Everyone suddenly realized they’d kind of forgotten about him. Oops.

“So then what was the point of all this?” Nate questioned, feeling annoyed as well as in pain.

“Wait…” Mark squinted through his glasses, remembering his first night at this crazy ass place. “He’s just doing this because he wants more hours!” Mark said accusingly.

Aj shrugged and rolled his eyes, “Yeah,” He said, as if it was obvious. “And I would have gotten them, too, if they hadn’t hired you schmutzs to do the nightshift!”

Jack mouthed exaggeratedly, ‘what the fuck.’ “Okay hold it, are ye telling me this is like some old Scooby doo episode?” Jack mocked, “ _And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling kids and mangy dog_?” Jack rubbed his eyes, “The hell did I get myself into?”

Mark smiled adoringly back at Jack, “This time I was right.” He muttered smugly.

“Shut up, no ye weren’t.” Jack pouted and took one of Mark’s hands, winding his fingers through it.

Mark’s face got hot as he felt happiness bubble up in his gut. Yet he was still confused. He looked back to Purple Guy as Nate began to speak.

“You can’t legally work that many hours!” Nate said aggressively.

It was as if Jack and Mark’s conversation had been ignored.

“You can’t _legally_ let stinky animatronics bite children either!” Aj shot back.

“Hey that was an accident!” Freddy said defensively.

Nate was becoming exasperated, “Look, I didn’t even want this job!”

The four animatronics all lowered their heads and made little sounds of disappointment and sadness. Jack felt his heart go out to them.

“No offence,” Nate added quickly, but unapologetically.

“And I’m kinda wanted for attempted murder,” Mark reminded them. He definitely wasn’t going to be working here again any time soon, whether his name was cleared or not.

“So you’re just letting me have the nightshift?” Aj asked, looking between everyone.

Well, Jack supposed, it was _implied_. But at the same time, he didn’t think Mark or Nate were in the positions to just, _give_ this dude their job. But this wasn’t really his forte anyway. After all he was probably technically trespassing since he’d never worked there and it was after hours.

Nate crossed behind the animatronics and gestured to them widely, “As long as these guys have someone to stay up all night with.” The words had a sort of affection to them. Sure it had been seven years since Nate swore never to come back, yet here he was, helping these guys once again. Maybe they really had grown on him.

“Wow. That was a lot simpler than my plan to make you quit.” Aj said, looking mildly embarrassed. He tossed the fire extinguisher back, “I feel kind of stupid now.”

“You are kinda stupid,” Mark said, unamused.

Jack let out a huff and batted Mark shoulder. Mark looked over to him when on his other side Springtrap suddenly snarled and swiped at him, “Whoa! Just kidding!” Springtrap grumbled as Jack rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Not really,” Mark confessed, unapologetic, voice deep.

Jack let out another huff, “Mark be nice, he nearly killed us.”

Mark chuckled and looked back at Jack. He cupped the green haired man’s cheek and brought his lips to his own. Jack was red in the face and Mark just smirked, feeling extremely happy to have Jack right beside him.

Jack tried to hide the blush but Mark wouldn’t let him. They mumbled playful insults and sweet nothings as the two’s hands (those that were free) batted at each other until Jack grabbed Mark’s face and kissed him again to make him stop.

As the two played around with each other, everyone else continued the goddamn plot.

“Wow, weird!” Bonnie commented, contemplating, “Everything turned out okay.”

No sooner had the bunny spoken; the phone begin to go off, even drawing  the attention of the lovebirds in the corner. Everyone was here… so who was calling?

They all turned to look as the call picked up on voicemail.

“Uh… Hello?” A voice said, a certain melody about it. “Hello? Hello?”

Nate fell his stomach drop at the sound.

“Oh, hey. Congratulations.” The voice continued. “It looks like you guys managed to survive Five Nights at Freddy’s.”

Springtrap was writhing by Mark’s head, hissing and snarling, looking ready to pounce on the phone and voice. Mark cautiously looked over to the burnt out animatronic. He was still held tight.

“That’s pretty awesome,” The voice didn’t sound very enthusiastic. Nate stared at the phone, fear and confusion welling up in his eyes.

“Uh… Unfortunately…” The voice trailed off.

There was a thunk on the far wall. Everyone’s attention went from the phone to the wall. Just in time to see it rattle. “That wasn’t really how I expected all of this to end.”

Jack and Mark stepped back, closer to the door. Mark wrapping his arm around Jack’s waist as he pushed Jack behind him. Jack put his hands back to Mark’s shoulders to give a little squeeze of fear as the wall caved again.

Aj looked at Nate and the two shared a look. They knew this voice. The animatronics did too. But who it was exactly, they weren't entirely sure. Aj turned with the rest to watch as the wall continued to be assaulted.

“You see,” The door, their only escape, suddenly crashed down. Everyone watched as their only exit was blocked by a steel door. “I really thought you’d all turn on each other by now.”

Nowhere to run, no place to hide. No chance to fight or even pray.

Mark turned and pressed the button by the exit. Useless. Jack’s eyebrows raised in fear. The two turned to look at each other. Mark grabbed Jack’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jack let out a breath and nodded. He trusted Mark, he squeezed back.

Aj was also looking a bit more panicked. Looking from Nate and the Animatronics to the pounding on the wall.

“But you didn’t.” The voice sounded disappointed, and maybe a hint annoyed. “So, I guess now I have to drop by the office…”

With that ominous promise, everyone turned to the wall. Jack swore he heard the music swell in the back of his head with suspense as a new sound cut through the air.

The wall was suddenly punctured and was beginning to be cut away by what looked to be a wicked chainsaw. Jack pushed closer to Mark as, unconsciously, Mark did the same. Everyone kept their eyes on the wall as it was being shredded to bits.

The sound of wood being broken and Springtraps snarls added to the whirl of the chainsaw as everyone seemed to flinch and try to make sense of what was happening. Aj flinched back looking sweatier then when he’d first come in, fidgeting with his purple hood. Mark opened his mouth, almost like he wanted to say something above the earsplitting sounds.

The chainsaw sounds seemed to wane. Whoever was behind the wall had grown impatient. They began to use their fists and feet. Punching and kicking away at the plaster and wood wall.

Everyone flinched back as the wall came down, eyes widening as a full grown man in a torn up, bloody, Freddy Fazbear suit came through the remains of the wall.

“AND FINISH THE JOB!” The man practically yelled triumphantly as he torn the head off, revealing his maniacal, smiling face.

Nate bit back a gasp.

“Someone tell me what’s going on!” Mark demanded.

The man in the bear suit smiled widely, eyes like searchlights, a frenzied look in his gaze as he said, “Why this is a crime scene!” The crazed brunet chuckled heartily yet sinisterly, “And you’re the victims!”


	8. Night 5: Part 2; Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “PURPLE GUY!!!”  
> “What was the point of all this?”  
> “He’s just doing this because he wants more hours!”  
> “Yeah. And I would have gotten them, too, if they hadn’t hired you schmutzs to do the nightshift!”  
> . . .  
> “So, I guess now I have to drop by the office… AND FINISH THE JOB!”  
> “Someone tell me what’s going on?”  
> “Why this is a crime scene! And you’re the victims!”  
> . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N writing this last chapter made me realize that I am trash. And also Mark is a sociopath, whoops.
> 
> See that Murder tag? Yeah... kinda forgot there was actual murder in this.
> 
> Enjoy! *Curtain opens*

Nate looked over to this man, suddenly his heart was gripped with fear and recognition. Yet still he said, “Who are you?” Trying to sound as skeptical as possible. This maniac had a chainsaw for crying out loud!

A faux look of hurt flashed across the madman’s dull brown eyes, “I’m your employer, Nate.” He almost sounded hurt too.

But then the annoyance and sarcasm was back and all sense of pity was gone, “I go by many names.”

Names, Nate should know.

“Phone guy, MatPat,” Nate shivered slightly, “Scott Cawthon…”

The man of many names stalked into the room closer to the living beings he was already seeing as bloodied corpses.

“Is one of them “Evil Dirtbag with a Chainsaw?” Aj, Purple Guy, muttered, doing his best to swallow his fear. Sure this place was crappy and didn’t give good hours, but just like Nate, he’d grown to love it just the same. He, even if he did stupid things sometimes, still wanted to protect this place. And this guy was an obvious danger to it.

Aj had tried to sound confident but ultimately failed when the crazed man, Phone Guy, MatPat, which ever you choose to call him, ran the chainsaw through his stomach and rib cage. The man grunted, gritting his teeth and smiling. “Why yes, actually.” The man looked Aj in the eyes, whispering, “That one’s my favorite.”

The smile evaporated in the blink of an eye as the crazed maniac grunted once more, starting up the chainsaw while simultaneously yanking it up and out of Aj’s body, letting out a loud growl.

Blood spirted from Aj’s body as he fell down, body flailing a bit at the sudden shift of dead weight.

Jack jumped and let out a loud yelp and dissolved into frantic mutterings of fear. The green haired man hid his face in Mark’s shoulder, tears suddenly falling from his eyes. The poor smol green bean was shaking something fierce.

The sudden, almost visceral reaction from Jack caused anger to flare up in Mark’s gut, “You’re gonna burn for this.” Mark growled. He tried to find Jack’s hand again.

The man’s eyes were still wide and hysterical. “Cool.” That was the exact opposite of what Mark said.

Jack looked up to watch the mad man speak.

With a slight smirk the man raised the chainsaw, soaked in blood and viscera, “Looks like I brought the right tool for the job, then!” The man went into a peal of maniacal laughter.

Jack jumped again, pulling Mark with him back a few stumbled steps as the chainsaw lit up like a torch, orange and dark flames came bursting from the spout. “Oh _fuck_ no! _Oh_ fuck _no_!” Jack was beginning to think that he and Nate were the only ones there were normal… And they had YouTube for their jobs!

Freddy dashed up in front of Purple Guy’s body and yelled up at the crazed brunet. “Leave them alone! This is _my_ restaurant!” Before Freddy could finish the threat he was kicked violently and his mechanical body slammed into the window. “OOF!”                                            

“Freddy!” Chica yelled, the other animatronics, in their own ways, gapped as their leader fell.

Jack gasped at the display of violence. Most of his fear evaporated in that one moment. This wasn’t just him in danger, it was Mark and the others. This wasn’t the time to pussy out. Jack grip on Mark’s shoulder and hand tightened, “OH HELL TO THE FRICKEN NO!” He yelled over Mark’s shoulder and pulled away.

“Jack no! Fuck!” Mark grabbed frantically at his friend’s—oh god what were they now? Not the time to think about that. They were still friends!—hand to pull him back.

The chainsaw wielding maniac followed Jack, who now glared at him as he walked over to Freddy’s limp animatronic body. His frenzied eyes wide, cackling at Jack's concern.

Jack knelt down next to Freddy, but he was at a loss. How could he treat a robot for injuries?

“Heh. You know…” The man smiled, turning back to Mark “I should probably thank you, Mark.”

Jack looked back up to the maniac.

“None of us would probably be together tonight if you had just listened to what I told you about the animatronics on the first night.”

Mark mentally flinched and looked to Jack, still on his knees, looking back. But not in an accusing way, more sympathetic. An I-don’t-blame-you look. Jack knew what the crazed man meant. More people for him to kill, instead of just _one_ night guard. If Mark hadn’t flipped out, god knows he’d be dealing with this psycho on his own. Jack shivered at the thought of losing his best friend like that.

Mark’s mouth twitched as he looked back to glare the mad man in the eye. No it was his fault. “’Don’t be afraid?’” Mark repeated, a hint of anger in his voice.

The maniac smirked as he put the head back on the suit, “’They just want to say hi!’” He also repeated from the first night’s phone call. Peals of maniacal laughter pierced the air.

This guy was really pissing Mark off. Jack may have been giving off faux confidence but Mark knew Jack was fidgeting with fear and that just wouldn’t stand. With almost equally malicious intent Mark grinned back, “Not all of them.”

He dropped the rope holding Springtrap. Once freed the crazed animatronic went right for the crazed man. Two opposing forces suddenly collided.

All other forces stepped back and out of the way as Springtrap leaped up and over Aj’s body and latched himself onto the head of the suit, going for the jugular. The chainsaw revved angrily as the maniac began to scream, beginning to flail about in an attempt to knock the insane robot off. A finger slipped and suddenly the nozzle was spouting fire again.

Fire danced with fear in Jack’s wide blue eyes as he stared in horror as the two destructive forces went at it, lighting the roof with orange and smoke.

“We should probably override the door controls.” Nate said, albeit calmly, as he seemed to internally cringe at the display before him.

Jack looked to them and then the animatronics. They nodded in agreement, glancing slightly towards the combat on the opposite side of the room. The screams getting progressively louder.

Mark took a step back, staring down the panel of buttons beside the door. He grabbed them, wires and all, and pulled them completely off; effectively short circuiting the door controls.

The door shot up as Nate pried his eyes away from the maniacs going at it and shrugged, “Or… that works.” He just sounded so done with tonight. He was exhausted, mentally and physically.

The animatronics quickly made their way into the halls. The man in the torn bear suit shrieked loudly.

Jack smirked, “That’s my big strong Markimoo.”

Mark blushed and smirked back.

Jack stood and met Mark with a quick kiss to the cheek. Mark blushed harder and followed Jack back over to Freddy where Mark picked him up.

Nate ran out the door and Bonnie peaked back in, “Jack, Mark, come on! Hurry!”

Cradling the unconscious bear animatronic gently, Mark took Jack’s hand and trotted out the door.

The man in the suit finally threw off Springtrap. Snarling as he hit the floor, the burnt out robot stood as the mad man got a swing in with his chainsaw, cutting off the animatronics head. That didn’t stop the possessed animal suit. Springtrap leaped for the throat again.

The body slammed itself into the maniac’s face over and over, pushing him up against a wall to slam his head back into the concrete.

As the group escaped Nate couldn’t help but stall at the window, only for a short moment but still. He stopped and looked on back into the room, catching a glimpse of the crazed man and Springtrap. He quickly looked away, a disgusting taste raising in his mouth as he continued on.

Mark and Jack stalled a moment to looked too. Mark’s lip curled up in a snarl as Jack flinched away from the sounds of screams as the man caught fire. Jack squeezed Mark’s hand, a silent question to keep moving.

Mark looked back at him and nodded subtly, pulling him along, giving one last final disgusted look before continuing forward.

Jack still looked back though, the window glowing orange as smoke filtered out through the doorway.

“WHAT IS THIS THING!?” Came a panicked scream.

The green haired man couldn’t help but feel a still sense of dread in his gut, even as they fled.

Springtrap’s assault didn’t cease, persistent in ripping at the man in the suit. The screaming also never ceased. The entire room was now on fire. It spread out the room and down the hallway. A final scream of agony sounded through the burning halls of the old Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

. . .

“Should we call someone?” Jack asked as he and the rest stumbled into the parking lot. The burning building behind them.

Everyone was huffing and puffing.

Nate shook his head, coughing. “S-screw it, that place is finally burning to the ground.”

Jack looked to the animatronics that looked as traumatized as they could look. He looked to Freddy, still cradled in Mark’s arms. He sighed, “For Freddy’s sake, then.”

Everyone looked at the bear animatronic. Nate sighed to himself, “Alright.”

Apparently it wasn’t only the police that were lackluster, it took at least an hour and a half before they heard the sirens. By then, the sun was beginning to come up and the building was more ash than structure.

Nate sat in his car, the animatronics asleep in the back, Freddy being cared for best he could after he woke up in a hazy panic. Jack and Mark were outside, sitting in front of the car on the concrete.

Nate had his window up. It was stuffy and he was sweating, but it kept him from hearing their hushed conversation, a sense of privacy. Nate felt his heart contract when he’d saw Mark sit down and gestured for Jack to do the same. Jack had sat down in Mark’s lap and cuddle into his neck. Mark curled around Jack in return, kissing his forehead as he and Jack talked quietly. Something about plans now that they were basically a couple. They sat and talked as the building burned in front of them, flames reflecting on the car’s windshield and Nate’s eyes behind it.

Nate was left to his thoughts in his car which they’d pulled away from the building. It had been seven years… Seven years since he’d worked at this place. Seven years of avoiding this place after Freddy’s accidental malfunction, he’d started eating a kids face for crying out loud… Seven years of running and failure, it was a part of his life he much regretted… Seven years… he’d tried to move on and just forget and this is how it would end? The building turned to ash with Aj and… _that_ _man_ … dead inside?

Nate let out a harsh breath through his nose as he shook his head. Remembering the past that was there, the friends (and others) he’d run from, the reasons for the running… after seven years what did it matter if this was how it ended? At least now, it was finally over.

And yet, the man in the suit… haunted him. The wild, crazed eyes, the manic smile. The whirl of the chainsaw and sinister laughter. Fire ripping at the beams of the ceiling and cooking the man alive within his own skin. Nate shivered, tears suddenly finding their way to the corner of his eyes. He remembered that man from seven years ago. The voice at the very least. The voice that kept him company those nights when the animatronics were less active. Comforting him that first fearful night.

Seeing the man, now as he was, hurt him on a more emotional level than it should.

When he’d heard that voice again those few nights ago, he hadn’t dared pick it up. The words “I know we haven’t spoken in a while,” had filtered through his ears and into his brain. No kidding, it had been years since the two had talked. As he usually did, Nate had a way of making himself appear disinterested, nonchalant, and at most, annoyed. It was a defense mechanism really. When stress popped up, all external emotions got cut off. Mark’s instinct was anger and fists, Nate’s was to become unfeeling, aloof.

It wasn’t until he’d opened the letter from his landlord telling him his rent was way past due that he finally nutted up and answered the phone. A disinterested huff, stealing himself after his grimace. He gave an annoyed roll of the eyes, and eyebrow raised as the man on the other end stuttered and greeted him. The voice had always been a bit hesitant; maybe not the right word… innocent. Nate’s voice, with years of practice, showed about as much nonchalant confidence as he could muster. Nate patted himself on the back when the conversation was done, having ignored his racing heart and thoughts.

Now in the coming light of dawn Nate was beginning to realized too much too late. The sirens wailed in the distance, making their way closer.

When the first emergency vehicle pulled into the parking lot, Jack and Mark stood, albeit slowly, and Nate got out of his car. The animatronics other than Freddy due to his condition, followed after Nate.

It was almost funny watching the firemen look for a source of water around the restaurant. But none of them could watch them scramble around as the police and paramedics showed up a few minutes later.

The emergency teams swarmed them demanding answers. The paramedics asked if anyone needed medical attention, the cops were pretty certain that ‘the one with the fire red hair’ had something to do with the actual fire. Jack of course immediately protested.

Jack grabbed on to Mark who looked about ready to fling Jack over his shoulders and bolt. Jack was freaking out in his mind, Mark was innocent, they could prove it!

The cops shook their heads, “It doesn’t matter,” They said. “We still got to arrest him for the attempted murder of—”

“Officers no! He didn’t mean to!” The animatronics spoke up, running up to them and giving them the best puppy dog eyes they could.

“He helped us defeat a crazy killer animatronic!” Chica said.

“And a killer in a Freddy Fazbear suit!” Bonnie added, pulling out some drawings. “Here I have pictures!”

Foxy even put in a lot of intelligible pirate sounds.

The officers were dumbstruck at the walking talking animatronics.

“See,” Mark spoke up a bit smugly, “I told you.”

Jack felt a small smile creep onto his anxiety ridden face.

But after the shock the cops still shook their heads, “A-ah, sorry b-but the man in the hospital could still file charges—”

“Acutally!” Nate spoke up, smugness in his voice but a polite look in his eyes. He pulled out his phone and went to ‘saved messages’. He hit speaker and then play.

“I will not be pressing charges against Mark Fischbach, the man who shot me.” The voice was disjointed, and some words seemed clipped.

There was a pregnant pause, Jack holding Mark’s hand tightly as they looked at the officers who were silent for a moment. Then, “Oh, ah… okay then, I guess you’re off the hook Fischbach.”

The two policemen turned to walk towards the firemen who were dragging two bodies out of the smoldering building.

As they did this Jack couldn’t keep his happiness and excitement in. He flung himself at Mark giddily and wrapped himself around the man’s torso, “Mark ye’re free! Thank God!” Jack was littering Mark’s face and neck with little pecks and Mark felt his entire body heat up with embarrassment and happiness as he held onto Jack for dear life. Mark sighed in relief. He kissed Jack’s temple. Jack moved his head and landed a firm kiss on his lips, “Thank God.”

“Or you know, you could thank me.” Nate said with a raised eyebrow.

“And us!” The animatronics spoke up.

Mark glared down at them. But Jack laughed, “Yes if ye hadn’t come back inta Mark’s life, he may ‘ave been runnin’ from those cops forever!”

“They were the ones that started this mess!” Mark protested. Jack just chuckled at his exasperation and kissed him on the lips again.

The animatronics moved off after that, knowing Mark was kind of right.

Nate watched them move more towards his car, then turned back to Mark and Jack.

Jack pulled away from Mark’s lips, who let out a whine of protest. Jack chuckled again, “But really.” Jack turned to Nate, pulling completely away from Mark, “Thank ye so much!” Jack brought Nate in for a brief hug. Nate wasn’t a hugger, so he had no idea how to deal with this, especially if one wrong move against Jack could land him in the hospital, with the way Mark was looking at him. Jack pulled away, smiling, then went back to Mark, entwining their hands again and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder.

Nate shrugged and gave a small smile, “As an internet music artist, I have some mean skills with autotune.” He tried not to sound like he was bragging.

Mark glared at him and Jack just chuckled again, placing another soft kiss against Mark’s neck. Mark sighed and wrapped Jack back up into a hug.

Nate smiled, those two had a very long relationship ahead of them. Nate turned away and looked to the animatronics. They’d need a new home, he supposed.

Suddenly the paramedics were at him, asking if anyone needed medical assistance. He thought for a moment and nodded. He lead them to the concussed Freddy.

They looked at him then at the bear animatronic, then back at Nate. The glare at him and shake their heads, “We are not Afton Robotics, sir.” They growl, and move off.

Nate sighed and looked at Freddy, “Looks like you’ll be heading off there for repairs okay buddy?”

Freddy just nodded and thanked Nate, which Nate waved off. It was morning now; the sun rise was almost over. He saw across the parking lot, one of the burnt bodies… move… Aj?

He almost sprinted over. “Aj? Purple Guy? Aj!?” He couldn’t tell which body was which.

He looked to the fire fighters. They let him through and he touched the one that was flailing about. It lunged at him, “Get away from me!” Nate fell back as he stared at the wide open eyes. The voice sounded terrible, like it had been gargling shale. It was from the smoke, and the screaming… That wiggling, growling body, was not Aj.

As the body was pulled away from him, the cops moving to cuff him. Nate began to curl up. The unmoving black body… that was Aj. Nate hid his face in his arms as he hugged his knees close to his chest. He tried to hold back sobs, his defense mechanism short circuiting.

He couldn’t tell how long he’d stayed like that, but eventually a hand found his shoulder. He looked up to see Jack, kneeling down and giving him a concerned look, Mark behind him looking down at him. He helped Nate stand, and Nate found himself pulled into another hug. Nate let out a sob as he buried his face into Jack’s shoulder. Mark just awkwardly stood back and watched Nate tremble as his new boyfriend comfort him.

The animatronics, Freddy included, also came up to him. He looked down at them from the nook of Jack’s shoulder. He just nodded and went back to hiding his face. The robots gathered around him and hugged him. If they could, they’d have tears running down their furry faces. Aj’s body behind them and Mark behind Jack who set a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked back at him and smiled. He brought one of his arms around Mark’s waist and pulled him in to. Mark was ridged for a second, before he gave into his boyfriend’s silent demand and wrapped his arms around all of them, animatronics included.

They stayed like that for a little bit. Before Nate made an embarrassed sound and pulled away. Everyone fell away after that. Nate quickly wiped his eyes. All of them taking deep breaths to try and recalculate their feelings in this situation.

Sighing they all decided that right now, it was a little too much.

The news crews were next to come, taking invasive picture and asking invasive questions in invasive ways. Eventually they were all transported to the police station to be questioned. Eventually the police found the video cameras and got the defined evidence they needed to make an arrest.

They were all free to go home after that.

Jack and Mark had decided that Mark would move in with him, since they wanted to live together after this whole ordeal, and Nate… well Nate’s rent was still past due. Jack just snapped his fingers, “Nate, how about this. You buy Mark’s house, and I’ll pay off the rent you owe. How’s that?”

“What makes you think I could buy a house if I can’t even pay rent?” Nate had argued.

Jack was about to open his mouth and speak before he was interrupted. “Sir, sir!” A police officer came out of the station called. “Hey I was told to give this to you.”

Nate opened it up. It said that since Freddy was now soul owner of the company Fazbear Entertainment, he was promoting, both Nate and Mark, to higher paying positions. Reparation checks would be given out as soon as possible.

“Holy shit!” Mark said, looking at the 20,925.00 dollar checks they’d each received.

Jack whooped and Nate smiled, “That was really nice of him. And it looks like you won’t be paying off my rent either!”

Jack just smiled happily and hugged Mark, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

The three were off their separate ways to get ready for the next time their separate ways crossed paths again. Jack and Mark hand in hand and Nate smiling bigger than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Motherfuckers! Hell Yeah! Got another chapter up this week! The final chapter will be up Saturday! Be there for the first week of Halloween!
> 
> *Curtain Closes*


	9. Day 6: Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I see  
> They got the best of me!  
> Now justice has been served  
> Oh well... live and learn
> 
> And so ends our marvelous adventure! 
> 
> But wait! Is it really through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-H-H-EY YALL! HAPPY FIRST WEEK OF HALLOWEEN! We are finished! But hey, anyone want a sequel?
> 
> The end, that's a wrap! Cut it, print it, run it! Whoo! Enjoy!  
> *Curtain opens*

Freddy had opened a new branch of the company, dedicated to making video games based off the events that happened that week; FazGames Limited or Ltd for short. Foxy was the receptionist, Bonnie was the media outlet along with Freddy, and Chica was the website designer. They had a nice set up and Bonnie was reading the paper to get some cool ideas for the game. He even suggested they use the front page as an end game screen.

The paper read: FREDDY FAZBEAR’S BURNS TO THE GROUND!

. . .

Nate sat on a park bench, somewhere in Los Angeles, with sunglasses on, looking down at the paper. “Well that’s a shame. Should have gone with the headline ‘Freddy Faz-Burns.’” He said into his phone he had at his ear. His break down had been all but forgotten.

“That’s horrible.” Mark commented on the pun over the phone. With the sound of his shrug in his voice, Mark suggested, “Maybe you should go write for them.”

With a hint of humor and slight smirk, Nate replied, “A job without haunted animatronics or chainsaw maniacs? Sounds boring.” Nate almost wanted to chuckle.

“Well,” Mark still having a shrug in his voice, “I hear Freddy’s is opening a _sister location_ if you want to transfer.”

Just then Nate’s phone buzzed. “Oh, I’m getting another call.” He informed.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.” Mark said over the phone.

“Yep see ya!” Nate took the phone from his ear.

“Buh bye!” Mark said happily into the phone as Nate clicked End Call.

Nate answered the other call, placing the phone back to his ear. “Hello?”

After a short pause a voice came through, “Uh, hello?” Nate’s small smile slipped off his face and his cheeks went a little pale.

“Hello? Hello? Oh, hey.” The voice of the man was back; Phone guy, “I bet this is one call you weren’t expecting.”

Nate felt a sliver of fear curl around his heart, “How?” He asked, his voice getting a tad gruffer. He began to look around. How had he gotten his phone number?

“It’s probably obvious now, but…” The voice trailed off. “Uh, I didn’t die in that fire.”

Nate looked over his sunglasses, tension in his shoulders as he stared ahead. He raised his eyebrows in a no duh kind of gesture. But that’s what this voice did. Recaped the obvious.

“But when they found me, they also found some, uh…” The voice trailed off again, “Rather incriminating footage on the security cameras. Or… what’s left of them anyway.”

Of course. The cameras were everywhere, even in the office. It was obvious.

Nate continued to survey his surroundings. Was this man out and about? Looking for him, for revenge?

“But the good news is…” The voice actually sounded enthusiastic, though it was easy to tell something more sinister was underlying the words, “They told me I could make one phone call.”

Nate was beginning to put two and two together. The one thing that bothered him though was why call him? Why not Mark? After all Nate suspected that Phone Guy might have more of a grudge against Mark, the man who let Springtrap loose on him. Or was this a more… personal phone call than Nate realized.

“So, you know, I figured I’d give you one last ring.” The voice almost sounded giddy, “For old time’s sake. To remind you…”

Nate’s heart jumped in his chest.

“There’s nowhere you can go that I won’t find you.” There it was, the old angry edge to the voice. The tone that allowed you to know you were talking to a psychopath. Nate looked around one more time, but still saw no one of suspicion. “There’s no place you can hid that I won’t kill you. And I’ll think about it every night until I get out of here!”

Nate suddenly felt the indifference kick in as the man rambled, his defense mechanism flared up and Nate was smirking again. “Um… sorry, can I—”

“And when I do…” The man continued but stopped at Nate’s voice answering him.

“Can I put you on hold for a minute?” Nate almost wanted to laugh as the voice began to protest, empty threats leaking into the phone’s receiver.

“What?” The voice was almost disbelieving, “Did you hear me?”

“Alright. No, no—” Nate was beginning to laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s really quick.”

“This isn’t over yet!” Now the voice was shouting.

“You’ll love the hold music!” Nate stood as he spoke, chuckling to himself.

“They can’t keep me here!” Phone Guy insisted. “They won’t!”

Nate pressed the On-hold button and Baby I Love You came on.

“I’ll be back! I’ll get you all!” The voice was screaming. But Nate threw the phone into a fountain nearby and walked off with swagger in his step.

. . .

Back at Jack’s house where both he and Mark now resided, Mark was sprawled out on the porch overlooking the LA skyline, complete with sunglasses and a cold drink with hot dogs cooking on a little grill. Baby I Love You playing on the little radio somewhere by the screen glass door.

Mark reached over and grabbed… what appeared to be a wicked chainsaw with a nozzle under the blade. He pulled a trigger and the blowtorch began to blow out small licks of fire, lighting the grill.

Jack came out of the house, he smiled at his boyfriend’s antics, “Hey sweetie.”

Mark made a movement to turn to look at him. He set the chainsaw down and turned smiling up at him, “Hey baby.”

Jack walked up behind the chair Mark was laying on and bent down to kiss lightly on the lips. Mark’s hand found his cheek and lightly brushed his cheek with his thumb, causing both of them to hum in happiness.

Jack chuckled as he pulled away, flipping down his own sunglasses, “How are the hot dogs comin’?” Jack sat down on the chair beside Mark’s.

Mark smiled, “They should be done soon.”

Jack chuckled again, giving Mark one more peck on the lips before he laid down too on a chair beside Mark, and opened up a book he’d recently bought, Silver Eyes.

Mark smiled softly at his boyfriend. His heart fluttering with happiness. The song, Baby I Love You playing in the background. He began to sing along quietly with it and Jack gave him a sideways look, the corner of his mouth turning up more as he let out a sound of acknowledgment. This was true paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Encounter’s Fnaf Musical AU.
> 
> Starring Mark Fischbach (Security Guard 1/Mark), Sean McLoughlin (Best Friend/Love interest/Sean-Jack), and Nathan Sharp (Security Guard 2/Nate).  
> YouTube Channels: Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Natewantstobattle.
> 
> With Xander Mobus (Freddy), Sarah Williams (Chica), David King (Foxy and Voice of Phone Guy), and Aj Pinkerton (Bonnie and Purple Guy)  
> YouTube Channels: Xander Mobus, Random Encounters, and Midnight Marinara
> 
> Guest Starring: Matthew Patrick (Phone Guy)  
> YouTube Channel: Game Theory and alike
> 
> Puppeteers: Devon Chenoweth, David King, Morgan Want, Kaela Berry, Aj Pinkerton, Peter Srinivasan, Gwendolyn Saltzman, Scott Leverett, Jennifer Zhang
> 
> Others we may have forgot: Peter Srinivasan (Springtrap), Aj Pinkerton (Balloon Boy), Xander Mobus (Officer Stransky) Sarah Williams (Officer Pinkerton).
> 
> Fanfiction written by: At_the_moment
> 
> Actual Musical written by: Aj Pinkerton (Also Director)
> 
> With concept Development by Sparrrow Rayne (Miss Bird)
> 
> Cinematography by Peter Srinivasan and Aj Pinkerton.
> 
> A lot of great people worked on the actual project and a lot of work was put in and it turned out fantastically! I just can’t name them all I wish I could!
> 
> Based on the games by Scott Cawthon, songs of Random Encounters and various other fan made songs, including: The Living Tombstone’s Five Nights at Freddy’s 1 Song and Song Biscuits (Rhett and Links), The Five Nights at Freddy’s song, and Purple by MandoPony for this last Chapter's summary!
> 
> *Final Curtain drop!*


End file.
